


The Gilded Cage

by Emriel



Series: Taken [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Game Over Timeline, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Harry Potter is cursed and transported into Tom Riddle's era. There is a catch. There are multiple endings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ THIS IN CHAPTER BY CHAPTER FORMAT.** This is a big work in progress. While I have mapped out the entire story in a big flow chart, the story is about 1/25th written. Something around that. I just wanted to see if people will like it and if it's worth continuing. I haven't truly gone over and edited it so sorry in advance :3.

Harry could not believe his luck. He was a parselmouth and that cemented the fact that he was the “heir”. His friends were wary of this knowledge but was with him long enough to know that it wasn’t possible that he was one.

What wasn’t good was that he had to make sure he was never alone, because being alone meant being attacked or assaulted. Sadly, he had to do a bit of reading in the library. One had to educate himself about one’s talents after all, and he had to understand if knowing how to speak the language of the snakes would actually make one evil.

Surprisingly, it was just coincidence that all the known parselmouths have a tendency to be dark wizards but there were also lesser known witches and wizards who ended up establishing themselves in a positive light in the community.

The diary that was currently in his possession suggested that he should not go looking for trouble, and showed him a vision from the past that was something he couldn’t find himself to believe. That apparently it was Hagrid’s fault that a student died in the past, and that it could happen again. He read about spiders and acromantulas too just in case he managed to convince Ron to come with him and find out he _truth_.

After having satisfied his curiosity, he left the library and noticed it was dark out. Even though he could swear it wasn’t past curfew, only dim lamps kept the hallways lit. Winter was rather gloomy that way.

He began walking faster, hating how the cold seeped into his clothes and wishing he perfected the warming charm.

 And then, with his heart on his throat, he felt or heard something. Footsteps that shouldn’t be there and when he looked back there was no one.

He walked faster, he was several ways below the Gryiffindor tower, and he so desperately wished Hogwarts didn’t feel so abandoned. He supposed he could run back to the library, but that would mean he would have to face whoever or whatever it is that was following him.

There was a shadow that flickered to his right.

Harry…

[…ignores it and thinks it’s just him being paranoid. (chapter 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568278#workskin)

[…decides to stay cautious and cast spells to protect himself. (chapter 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568365#workskin)


	2. Chapter 2

He thinks that it’s just okay to continue as it is. The Gryffindor tower shouldn’t take long enough to reach, but as he continues on his way, he could feel the footsteps growing nearer, as if daring him to confront the people who were following him.

Harry finds himself in a bind. He looks back to see nothing until a spell hits him and he crumples to the floor.

[Proceed to chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568473#workskin)


	3. Chapter 3

His instincts were at war but courage won out and he casts a spell to dillusion himself. He sticks to the shadows and he tried muffling his footsteps, and soon enough, as he broke into a run into the next corridor, he sees a bunch of students wearing Slytherin robes. Their faces were distorted, but he could definitely see a mask of sorts.

They were wearing skull masks and for some reason, the sight of this instinctively terrified him. They soon got him cornered, and trying to swallow the bile from his stomach, he asked, “Why are you following me.”

“I was wondering where the pesky brat disappeared to. Our lord will have our head if we mess this up.” A female voice replied.

Harry cast a stunner which was easily deflected, “now, now, Potter. We haven’t got time for this. We’ve prepared something nice for you. You just need to… cooperate,” said another.

[Proceed to the next chapter (chapter 4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568473#workskin)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry struggled but he was overpowered, and soon enough he found himself in a room. Blood was on the floor, and it smelled like something was rotting in a corner of the room that he wasn’t able to see properly because they took his glasses.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Shut up and stay still, or I’ll have to silence you as well,” the girl’s voice warned him, and with a kick to his stomach, Harry lay crumpled on the floor.

They began chanting, and Harry felt heavy and weighted down, his voice robbed and he could only choke and scream from the pain that began to crawl through the blood that was seeping into his skin. He felt grains of sand, spinning all around him and heard laughter as everything in the room began spinning. The door was locked, and he had no escape.

He wondered if he was going to die, and hoped that his friend stayed safe at the very least, from the Heir of Slytherin and then darkness.

.

He is terribly weak, and could hardly move his body when he hears pleading, and screaming. It seemed like someone was being tortured. He blinked an eye open, and saw from a slit of a door, the blurred individuals.

Harry tried not to scream, and his head was spinning but he bit his lips trying not to make a sound. He spies a rather familiar figure from the right, the one with his wand out, casting a curse that seemed to cut the scream as well.

“My Lord, that was brilliant. You must teach us that spell,” came the reverent voice.

Harry blinks and looks at someone who resembled Tom Riddle.

 

What should he do…

 

[Ask for help… since Tom at least is familiar… (chapter 16)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41569040#workskin)

[Confront them and ask what’s happening? Ask Where was he and what were they doing? It seemed very wrong. (chapter 13)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568887#workskin)

[Wait for the pain to subside and then try to leave. (chapter 5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568647#workskin)

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry knows that it would seem silly of him to do nothing when he was in pain and stuck in a room where he could see people screaming from the other side of the door.

He has a gut feeling that thinks he’s still in Hogwarts. It looked familiar enough. He tried to think rationally. The best thing to do would be to leave unnoticed.

Harry just wasn’t sure if he could actually move his body. It was painful enough. He slowly tried to flex his hands and hissed and bit his lip when pain lanced through him.

“Is someone there?”

Harry gasped as light flooded the dark room he was in and inside the room were five Slytherin who had their wands out.

.

“It’s a child from Gryffindor. He doesn’t look familiar to me.”

Harry cried out when one of them came close and put a wand to his neck, “Tell me, how much have you seen?”

.

What should he do?

[Tell them the truth? (chapter 6)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568698#workskin)

[He’s heard the screams and thinks they’re torturing people. Harry wants to know why they’re doing such a thing. (chapter 21)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41569292#workskin)

~~Threaten to report them.~~


	6. Chapter 6

Harry finds something in him compelling him to tell the truth. It was not like he truly wanted to, but against a group of Slytherins, he didn’t really want to dare lie.

It would be easier to remember what he said as well. His body was injured. The professors would eventually look for him since he went missing but he still had to understand what happened to him. The strange thing is, they didn’t seem to recognize him too. It was not a familiar “what are you doing here Potter?” or any equivalent insult.

“Speak or else,” the wand dug to his throat and Harry moaned pitifully. These students were dangerous.

He breathed in, and in a soft voice, because that was all he could manage, he relayed what happened, “I don’t know… how I got here. I was just heading back to the Gryffindor common room, but I’ve been shoved into a room… with weird symbols… and blood. Everything hurts. I heard screaming, and I… think you were hurting people… I couldn’t see much because my eyesight is bad. That’s all I know.”

Tom Riddle loomed behind the other students and they parted for him. Harry thought that his eyes were red, but it might have been a trick of the light.

“Abraxas, that’s enough, you can unhand the child. He is telling the truth.”

.

Tom casts a spell and Harry is suddenly floating. Tom Riddle levitates him inside the room they were previously in, and Harry closes his eyes. Harry finds himself on a couch soon enough and hears Tom call out “Mind our belongings and watch the door. For now, leave us. I’ll take care of this.”

The other boys seemed to want to protest but followed the order.

“Now, then. I mean you no harm little one. You mentioned you’re hurt? Do you mind if I remove your robes? I have to see how injured you are. I might have something that can help.”

Harry nods, just because it was so difficult to say no and Tom seemed helpful. A voice at the back of his head told him to be wary but there was a strange feeling of _completeness_ that was ever present. Like returning to his bed after a particularly long day, or drinking water after being parched for days.

Tom peels off the robes slowly and clinical eyes studied the red marks around Harry’s arms, and chest. “You are losing blood as we speak…” Tom began casting a spell, “and your magic… is depleted…”

Harry asked, “Am I going to die?” Harry certainly felt like he could at any moment.

[Proceed to the next chapter. (chapter 7)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568737#workskin)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry groaned when Tom tilted him up.

“No you won’t, not if I can help it.”

Harry doesn’t know if he could trust him, but the knowledge that he might not have to die from this was comforting.

“Here, drink this. This will temporarily numb the pain.”

Harry felt a voice in his head, telling him to drink an offered potion, and Tom looked like he wasn’t going to hurt him. When he finished drinking the potion, the pain that’s been assaulting him felt dull and muted.

“What’s your name?”

Harry looks up hesitantly and states, “It’s Harry… Harry Potter.”

Tom smiled, “are you related to Fleamont Potter by any chance?”

Harry blinked at this, “not that… I know of.”

 “How old are you now?”

“Twelve…”

“A second year student?” Tom asks, and Harry merely nodded.

“Where are you from, Harry?”

“I… lived in Surrey, England… but I’m currently a student of Hogwarts…”

“Is that so?” Tom begins to comb his hair, and asks another question, “You look as if you recognized me… but I haven’t seen you before.”

Harry felt his eyelids drooping, and he almost fell asleep when he responded.

“You’re Tom Riddle.”

Proceed to the next chapter. (chapter 8)


	8. Chapter 8

Something in Tom’s visage seemed to flicker, “How do you know me, Harry? How do you know my name? I know each person that has roamed the halls of Hogwarts and you are not one of the students”

Harry felt pain, from his scar and Tom looked at him intently in the eye… “I have never once seen you, but your presence calls out to me… there is a curious magic here at play. The professors might know what to do with you. You could either be a spy, or someone that’s had an unfortunate accident. Tell me the truth.”

Harry responds with…

[The truth. (chapter 9)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568797#workskin)

[Denial. (chapter 17)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41569079#workskin)


	9. Chapter 9

“I know you from a diary,” Harry murmurs.

“Tell me more,” Tom Riddle tilted his chin and looked Harry in the eyes.

Harry felt pain at this, and he whimpered, “I got it… from Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. I thought I could use it… but it was yours. You showed me a memory of Hagrid being caught when the Chamber of Secrets was opened… Hermione told me that you won an award… You’re… not supposed to be alive. It doesn’t make sense.”

Tom smirked.

“I see… I see what you are now. Harry, this important. Can you tell me what year you think it is?”

Harry looked up at him and said, “1992?”

Tom shook his head, and said, “No, Harry. It’s 1944. April 6, 1944 to be exact.”

Harry felt startled at this, “I have to get back to my friends. They’re in danger.”

Tom held Harry steady who seemed to want to scramble away from him, with his panicked breathing and wide eyes, “breathe. There is no point worrying when you are currently injured... The people who attacked you sent you back in time. For what reason, I do not know but I intend to find out.”

Harry blinked slowly and tried to calm down by taking slower breaths.

“Harry, this doesn’t have to be painful. Look at me.”

Harry did so, and felt memories flashing by. His head felt heavy, and by the time it was done, he was panting and so very tired.

.

Tom Riddle smiled, pushing aside the boy’s fringe. The boy fainted in his arms. He rubbed the boy’s scar wondering to himself about the future. Perhaps the boy was sent there to guide him about the future. He couldn’t allow others to find out what the boy truly was.

He had to thoroughly go through the boy’s mind. He sensed a connection between the two of them and suspected the boy had a portion of his soul or was his _intended_.

He studied enough of the wizarding laws to know what he can get away with. He was severely tempted to hide the boy away until he made sense of his purpose, but he also wanted to keep him close.

“What shall I do with you?”

[Next chapter (chapter 10)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568821#workskin)


	10. Chapter 10

When Harry came to, he was sitting next to the fire. There was a snake beside them tasting the air next to his face.

“Ah, that’s my familiar. Nagini normally doesn’t take well to strangers but I suppose she likes you enough.”

Harry blinked at her.

“You fainted, if you’re wondering. I will need to take you to the infirmary soon. Do you trust me Harry?”

Tom is still combing through his hair. Harry thought Tom looked as if he was so _hungry._

.

Harry replies with.

[“I trust you.” (chapter 12)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568860#workskin)

[“I don’t trust you.” (chapter 11)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568842#workskin)


	11. Chapter 11

Tom narrows his eyes at this, and laughs, “you shouldn’t really try to refuse me. It’s no use.”

Tom’s hands caress Harry’s face, “as someone so deeply connected to me, your only option is to say yes, you trust me.”

Harry tried to fight it, but it felt like the words were being hammered to his head and all traces of hesitation disappeared.

[Next chapter (chapter 12)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568860#workskin)


	12. Chapter 12

Harry says, “I trust you, Tom.”

“Very good, Harry. Now, your memories of the future… they are too dangerous in the hands of other people. You’ll have to forget about them. Your mind is unprotected, and I do want to keep you with me but I hardly have time to watch over you... I simply can't keep you in a box… It is unfortunate I am still a student..."

Harry felt horrified, and was about to say something. Tom touched the boy’s lips and whispered, “It won’t hurt.”

“No… no I don’t want to forget my memories. You can’t… can’t take it away!” Harry struggled but Tom just looked at him disapprovingly.

“I just need you to cooperate… we can’t have you ruining my plans. I want to help you but it would be if you’ve lost your memories. I’ve silenced the room… Harry. Don’t cry. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Harry trembled but there was resignation in those eyes.

'Who would have thought the boy-who-lived would be so innocent and _naïve?', Tom gleefully thought in his mind. **  
**_

**Next Chapter TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry found it himself to move, despite the pain. His wand shaking as he pointed it at the door just in case they noticed him. He lost his balance and fell on top of someone’s bags on the floor.

Everything seemed blurry.

“Who’s there? Oh, there’s a Gryffindor brat. What should we do with him, Tom?”

A tall teen came out of the room and there was a speck of red on his face. This was Tom whom he glimpsed previously. He smiled at him.

Harry felt fear, but at the same time, his Gryffindor instincts won out, “What… what were you doing in that rom. I heard screams. Were you torturing people?”

Tom Riddle laughed, and said, “Would you believe me if I say we weren’t? It’s not as if anyone would notice. Let’s just say we were using them as target practice.”

Harry paled, “To practice the dark arts. That’s illegal…”

“Oh, my, and what if it is. It’s only illegal if they find out… shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself, little one? What we were doing was none of your concern.”

Harry gripped his chest as he cast a spell. Something in him was innately angry… nothing made sense. Why was Tom Riddle staring back at him from across the room? The Tom he talked to didn’t seem so evil.

The spell collided with a shield.

Tom waved it away and a blonde beside him growled and brandished his wand casting “crucio.”

Tom’s cool voice interrupted, “Stop, Abraxas. He’s but a child.”

“But, my lord. He interrupted the gathering. I’ve never seen him before. He could be an intruder… He tried to hurt you.”

Harry bit through his tongue and was screaming. The spell eventually stepped. He was having a hard time breathing but he began inching away from them, trying to put some distance but someone else held him still, hissing threateningly “don’t try to escape.”

“That is true, Abraxas but there is no need to be violent. Eviscerate the bodies. I will deal with the child. Leave us.”

“As you wish.” The four others left the room and it was only Harry and Tom Riddle.

“ _Let’s see who you really are._ Legilimens.”

Harry felt his head was about to explode.

There was smoke coming from the other room. Harry could see them burning actual bodies. All throughout it all, he could see red eyes, and felt danger unlike what he ever felt before.

“The savior of the wizarding world, a mere child,” Tom whispered to himself and Harry felt fingers digging through his scalp.

When it stopped, Harry coughed out blood. He could hardly move, and the pain of his injuries made everything more difficult. Tom Riddle looked contemplative, as he tilted Harry’s face with the tip of his toe.

“The boy who lived. To think that my future self would be thwarted by such a measly thing.” The wand was tracing his forehead, and he could hear hisses coming out of Tom Riddle’s lips, “ _Voldemort should have had no trouble killing you… but I suppose I can do myself a favor… I should kill you.”_

 

Harry looks up and says…

[Then kill me. (chapter 14)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568932#workskin)

~~Struggle and say that Tom won’t get away with it.~~

~~Ask why they were hurting him when he hasn’t done anything wrong.~~

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Tom grinned.

“Kill you? Such a daring boy, that you’d tempt me to do so. We have all night, you and I. There are many ways to kill someone… Are you not afraid of death, Harry?”

Harry, “No I’m not.”

Tom murmured a spell that turned the tip of his wand into a molten hot blade.

“Agghhhh!”

Harry felt the burn as it dug inside his arm, “Yes. Scream Harry. Maybe I’d even have you begging when this ends. It’s a pity though. I know what you are… you hold Voldemort’s soul… _my soul_ … for he is my future self.”

Harry felt tears come out.

“But what you are now, irritates me. It is truly a pity that you’re a brash Gryffindor. I have no use for you when you are but a simpleton. Sweet child, I will grant you your wish.”

“No… Stop…”

Tom Riddle carved a path down the boy’s sides. “shh,” Tom kisses his forehead as he twists the wand tip down the boy’s legs, severing a toe. The screams were music to his ears.

“To think you caused myself such trouble. Forcing _him_ to become a ghost… a monster. But fret not, for the dark lord is immortal and I will take what knowledge you have of the future to make certain I win.”

“No more… no more…”

“Breaking so soon? That won’t do. It’ll make me want to hurt you even more, Harry.”

.

.

.

[Harry dies. Start over again. (chapter 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568239#workskin)


	15. Chapter 15

Harry doesn’t really know what to do. He’s quite confused and the only person who seemed familiar enough was Tom… but he’s not supposed to be there.

From his conversation with the diary, Tom didn’t seem like a bad person but… they were doing bad things. It troubled him. It really did, but he was injured and he needed help badly.

He has a gut feeling that thinks he’s still in Hogwarts. It looked familiar enough.

“Is someone there?”

There was not enough time to think when the door opened and light flooded the room he was in. Five teenagers came out.

“It’s a child from Gryffindor. He doesn’t look familiar to me.”

“Tom?... is that you?” Came Harry’s voice.

Tom asked them to lower their wands and stepped closer to Harry.

“What are you doing here? Are you lost?... You seem injured.”

Harry cried out when Tom put his hand to feel his chest. “Help… me… it  hurts.”

“Do you know who he is Tom?

Tom shook his head but replied, “he seems to know me however. I intend to find out who he is.”

.

In the end, Tom ordered the others to leave them.

“What’s your name?” Tom asked.

“It’s Harry.”

Harry replied quietly as Tom gently carried him inside the room that they’ve previously vacated. There was a transfigured cough sitting against a warm hearth.

“Do you know how you got here?”

Harry shook his head, “I’ve been attacked… It seems hazy… I don’t know what they wanted… I heard the screams…?”

“You shouldn’t worry about that. We’ve been practicing transfiguration, turning animals into humans. It’s a neat little spell.”

Harry felt a little relieved to know that. It’s been bothering him for awhile.

“You look as if you’re about to collapse.” Tom brushed his forehead, and cast spells, his brow furrowing in concern. “Drink this, it should help.”

Harry drank the offered potion, which seemed to help with the pain, and clear out his head a bit. Tom took the vial, and asked, “Can you take off your robes… just the outer ones. I need to see the extent of the damage."

“I should send you to the infirmary soon,” Tom’s eyes narrowed as he took in Harry’s robes and asked, “You seem as if you know me… but this is the first time I’ve ever seen you, Harry.”

[Go to Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568797#workskin)


	16. Chapter 16

Harry felt that Tom and the rest of the other students were a little off. He wasn’t sure why they were there. They were all unfamiliar to him, except perhaps for Tom. He didn’t know if it was the right thing to just ask him for help, but he spoke before his mind could process it.

Perhaps it was the pain.

“Help… Please help me, someone? Tom…”

Footsteps came and Harry groaned, closing his eyes. He heard voices, “There’s a child out there. What should we do?”

“Tom, do you know him?”

Harry gasped when he felt someone touch him.

“He’s horribly injured… A Gryffindor… who could have done this?”

Harry opened his eyes, and looked at Tom who was looking at him in concern.

“Can you sit up?”

Harry shook his head. Tom cast a spell, “He’s not in any danger of dying. We must take him to the healers soon but first…”

[Proceed to chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568761#workskin)


	17. Chapter 17

Harry knew it was dangerous to tell the truth, not when he wasn’t sure if Tom was on his side.

So he thought a mixture of truth and falsehood would be okay.

“I just know you, the other students talk about you… all the time…” Harry saw Tom’s eyebrow rise.

“Why are you here? Why are you so injured?”

Harry bit his lip, “I think some of students tried to kill me.”

“And why.. would they try to kill you?”

“I don’t know,” Harry whispered and tried to look away from gleaming eyes that seemed to have flashed red.

“You think you can lie to me? Do you know what is it that I hate the most, Harry? Liars. Now let me see the truth. Legilimens.”

Harry felt a pounding headache. The headache was painful and compounded by the pain of his injuries, Harry thought he was ready to pass out. “Leave us.”

Harry whimpered when the other people left and he was given temporary respite.

Tom proceeded to prod him with his foot, turning his face this way and that.

“So you… a mere child, defeated the Dark Lord of your time? How absurd. What do you think of him, Harry? You’ve seen Voldemort… do you pity his existence?”

[Harry asks why Tom is concerned about Voldemort (chapter 18)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41569124#workskin)

[Harry says he is haunted by the thought of him (chapter 19)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41569253#workskin)  
  
~~Harry thinks he’s suffered enough because of him.~~

 


	18. Chapter 18

“I don’t see why… Voldemort… should concern you?”

Tom harrumphed at this and gesticulated with hands, rearranging his name in thin air to form I am Lord Voldemort.

“Voldemort is my past, present, and future. You’ve travelled back in time, Harry and depending on my mood, you will either live or die here.”

~~Harry is horrified.~~

[Harry asks, “Will you kill me now?” (chapter 20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41569268#workskin)

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Why… do you want to know…?”

“Tell me, Harry. The Truth.”

“He haunts me in my nightmares. I don’t want to think about him”

Harry despaired at the utter feeling of helplessness. He only wanted the pain to stop. He had a niggling feeling that Tom was not going to help him even if he asked.

[Harry asks, “Will you kill me now?” (Chapter 20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41569268#workskin)


	20. Chapter 20

Tom considers the child and smiles.

“You’re a sweet little thing, aren’t you? You’ve been trapped in a situation you have absolutely no control over.”

He levitated the child, easing his position on the floor.

“Don’t worry, Harry, I won’t hurt you anymore than you deserve.”

[Proceed to chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629835/chapters/41568797#workskin)


	21. Chapter 21

“I’ve heard the screams. I think you’re hurting people. That’s wrong.”

Harry tells them, with as much courage as he can possibly have.

“Truly from the house of the brave, shouldn’t you care more about yourself than other people?”

Harry blinks when he is levitated in air, and sees the door where a bruised up woman lay. “They’re not really humans. We’ve conjured them for practice. Hogwarts won’t allow the transport of non magical beings, child.”

Tom smiles and says, “finite.”

What was once a human turned into an apple.

“Now, does that satisfy you?

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be crazy .=. This thing is difficult to write and post and map DX. I'm just glad I posted it out there. IF you guys like it, I'll probably continue it during my spare time. I have a link to the mapped flowchart with multiple endings XD. If you guys think it's not worth the effort, I'll just leave it at this since it's been sitting in my laptop for awhile now and I suddenly remembered it was there.


End file.
